The present invention relates to a measuring instrument, by which data of an object to be measured can be acquired in a simple manner.
As a measuring instrument for measuring three-dimensional coordinates of an object to be measured, a total station is known, for instance. As a conventional total station, a total station has been known, which has a motor for sighting automatically, and is designed so as to sight the object to be measured automatically and to be capable of performing a measurement after being installed at a measuring position.
However, in a case of the conventional total station, a sighting is performed by one-point sighting. Therefore, in order to measure the objects to be measured of two or more positions, it has been necessary to sight the object to be measured by changing a sighting position every time for each measurement and to repeat the measurement. Further, since it is necessary to change the sighting position for each one point, much time has been required for the measurement even in a case where an area of the measurement was narrow.